


Apex Predator Tamed

by Elphabuddy



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphabuddy/pseuds/Elphabuddy
Summary: Janis is sick and tired of things seeming to getting better for everyone but her. Regina stands up for her. They skip the rest of the day together. Post canon.





	1. Chapter 1

Janis Sarkisian has had enough of this bullshit. After all of this supposed growth in the school she’s still getting shit for her sexuality. She swears she’s going to lose it if one more person calls her a... “SPACE DYKE” Her lunch tray is slammed out of her hands by some junior athlete as his friend dumps water on her head. She reels her fist back ready to punch his lights out when Damian grabs her pulling her away. He murmurs to her about how it’s her last year and a couple of dicks like those aren’t worth suspension or explosion. She is seething throwing her cold drenched jacket on the table. She sits down pissed as hell and freezing from the water. Her arms are crossed over her chest as she glares out her “don’t fuck with me” look. Cady sits next to her with a notebook and pencil when they notice Regina make her way over to the 2 boys that harassed Janis and start talking to them. They both pale at whatever she said to them and run off. She smirks at the fact she just struck terror into the hearts of a couple of hotshot juniors. She walks over to the table Janis was sat at. Janis notices that Regina still has a slight limp now that the spinal halo is off. She briefly feels pity wondering if it’s permanent. The blonde sits by her looking at her with concern. “Are you ok?” She asks, her voice soft, soothing almost.

Janis is certain she is having a stroke. She knows that Regina has gotten nicer since the accident but what the hell does she think she’s doing? She hardens her look at her ex friend. “Why do you care?”

Damian stands up and crosses his arms trying to look intimidating to Regina when all he could do was look like a giant teddy bear. Cady looked between the 3 of them nervously. Regina sighs remorsefully. “I am sorry for all of the shit I did. I wish I could take it back. This...” She taps the table between them. Her sharp manicured nails clacking on the wood. “This is my biggest regret. I was just too scared when you came back to school that if I defended you then I would be treated just as poorly as you were. I see now just how truly selfish I was. Since the incident I’ve seen how brief life can be. I don’t want die for good without apologizing for the awful things I put you through. I came over here to check on you because I never stopped caring about you Jan. When you got put in art therapy there was a solid week that no one knew where you were. There was a rumor you killed yourself. I tried calling you so many times to see if you were alive but you blocked my number. I was terrified. I was so distraught at the mere thought that you had died. I didn’t stop caring about you but now I’ve finally stopped caring about how I’m viewed. I really want to know if you’re ok.”

Damian’s shoulders relax as his arms fall by his side. “I’m cold and pissed and really don’t want to be here.” Janis replies after a moment trying to process what Regina had just revealed.

“If you wanna bounce I’m willing to go with you if you would like my company. Also I have a sweatshirt in my car I can grab for you.” Regina informs Janis.

Janis looks at Damian and Cady pleading them for an answer with her gaze. “I’m sorry. I have to make up for all of the math tests I failed last year.” Cady says looking at her lap.

“I’ll have rehearsal tonight and it would look pretty bad if I skipped class but not that.” Damian says apologetically.

Janis won’t push them because she knows how much Caddy loves math and Damian loves theater and she’d never make them jeopardize their favorite things. She nods thinking about Regina’s offer. She shrugs her backpack over her shoulder and grabs her still dripping wet jacket. “Lead the way princess.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW suicide attempt discussed. Read at your own risk.

Once they get out to her car Regina grabs a black pullover Korn hoodie out of her trunk and hands it to Janis. The punk girl can’t help but to chuckle when she sees the design. “Korn? Would have pegged you for a bright pink Brittney Spears kind of girl.”

Regina smirks getting close into Janis’s personal space bubble. “Who says I can’t love both?” She says huskily low to mess with her because she can’t drop her bitchy side over night and it’s fun to see people short circuit.

Janis feels her cheeks heating up at that. “You gonna just stand and stare or...” She makes a swirling motion with her hand trying to take the weird flirty edge off of the conversation. Regina looks confused until Janis mutters a “so be it” before taking her wet shirt off, standing there with just a bra covering her top half. The ex-plastic instantly steps back and turns around allowing Janis to put on the sweatshirt without being stared at. Janis snorts at the reaction she got. “I warned you!” She half shouts laughing.

Regina rolls her eyes and busies herself looking in her trunk for a towel or blanket for her acquaintance to sit on. She finds some gym shorts and figures it’s better than nothing. “Didn’t find something to warm your legs but these are clean and dry.” She says handing them off.

Janis smiles a little. “Thank you. You have officially transformed from a life ruiner to a life saver.

Regina offers to let her change her pants in the backseat and she’ll stand on the lookout. Janis accepts gratefully. Once she’s changed, she hops out. “Where to, Barbie?” She asks feeling the thrill of skipping mix with the fear of being around who she is skipping with.

Regina just bumps her with her shoulder gently. “Wherever you’d like to go, Wednesday. You’re the reason we’re skipping.”

“Can we go to my house to pick up a canvas or 2 and some of my paints then go to the park? That one with the lake that we would always hang out at? Maybe get some coffee because I need some caffeine.” Janis asks her.

“That sounds very doable as long as your mom isn’t home or will understand why you’re skipping school with the girl that pushed you to the point that you needed therapy.” Regina shrugs.

“She’s at work until 10 tonight. We are good. You remember where my house is, right?” The punk asked as they hopped in the car.

The blonde nods and they are on their merry old way.

 

 

 

Janis is all set up painting the lake, sitting on a park bench in dry black ripped up skinny jeans she also grabbed at home and still in Regina’s hoodie with her easel in front of her, her coffee by her feet, and the girl that ruined her life sitting next to her. Once she feels at ease with her art she decides to talk to Regina. She figures she should since the silence is getting awkward. Words unsaid, questions unasked hang between them. “What did you say to those douche bags that freaked them out so much?” Janis decides to start with.

“Gretch caught them juicing up and paying straight arrow students off for their pee to pass drug tests. I told them that if I ever heard that they bothered you again then the coach would get an anonymous email about them with picture proof.” Regina replies grinning deviously.

“Ruining lives for the good of mankind. That’s new.” Janis scoffs out softly while smirking.

They let it go quiet while Janis paints. The biggest question for Regina keeps slamming around in her head. She fills the silence finally trying to get an answer to the one thing she’s needed to know for year now. “Why me?” She sighs out still looking at her painting, gripping her brush tightly.

Regina’s eyebrows furrow as she looks at her. “Why you what?”

Janis turns towards her looking her dead on. “Why did you start the rumor that I was a lesbian? I mean I am but I didn’t know it then... Why would you do that? Why do you do that to me? Did you seriously not know how shitty you could make my life by doing that?” She says pushing her hair behind her ear, away from her eyes.

Regina looks to her lap unable to maintain eye contact, clasping her hands together there. “Because I figured myself out faster than you did. People were making speculations about us and how close we were. I was scared they’d figure out that I wanted what they seemed to think was so revolting. So wrong. To me liking girls felt natural. Liking guys felt wrong. Like an act, a lie. I found a way to take the attention off of myself... Put it on you...” She says shaky.

Janis is sure she is dreaming now because Regina George, the girl who made her life a living hell for her sexuality, was a lesbian herself.

She laughs out loud bitterly. “Really Gina? Stop fucking with me. Why did you do it?”

Regina starts sobbing when it starts to sink it to Janis that she was telling the truth.

“So you’re gay too?” She asks still trying to make sure she’s getting this right.

Regina nods still crying. “I’m so sorry Jan. I should have never done what I did.”

Janis rubs Regina’s back softly. She takes a deep breath. “This actually makes a fair amount of sense... Thank you for telling me. Does anyone else know?”

Regina shakes her head calming down. Janis wraps her arms around her. They sit like that for a while until Janis decides to reveal something that she typically leaves to rumor. “They were right... Well sort of... Those rumors...” The words stick in her throat.

Regina pulls away and looks at her in her dark eyes questioning her without words. Janis looks down picking at loose threads on her jeans. “The rumor about me committing suicide. I did attempt. I tried to hang myself. The rope I used snapped and my unconscious body dropped on the ground. Of course I did it in my room on the second floor. My mom heard the thump of me hitting the floor and called up the stairs getting no answer. She came up to check on me. She found me on the ground, noose still around my neck, passed out from lack of air. I had a killer bruise and couldn’t talk right for weeks. That’s the reason I got pulled out of school and put in therapy so fast.” She says softly pushing the hair from her face. She clenched her jaw to push back tears and be the stoic badass everyone always sees. Regina almost reaches out to console her until she remembers she’s the one who did this. Once the painter sure she will be ok, she shakes her head and continues talking.

“God, I can’t believe I’m telling you this... Only my mom, Damian, and my doctors know the full story... Well I mean you too now...” She looks at Regina a moment seeing the concern all over her face and looks back down. “I’ve come so far since that day though. I’ve grown stronger. I don’t know why I almost went off on those dicks. It wasn’t the worst thing that’s been done to me.” She almost whispers.

The blonde shakes her head. “I am so sorry for putting you through that.” She says, deep regret running through every word.

Janis nudges her with her elbow playfully getting back to her painting. “You’re not the only one who pulled that shit, princess. You may have started the rumor but you weren’t the only one acting on it.” She says as if it were plain to see.

“Are you justifying and forgiving my toxic behavior?” Regina asks floored.

“Nah. I mean I’m not justifying it but you weren’t the only one doing it and you can’t apologize for the other people that hurt me. They knew what they were doing. That’s not on you.” Janis bites her lip checking the lake then her canvas again. “Also for the record you are forgiven. I saw you get hit... It was the single most horrific things I’ve ever seen and I’ve seen Damian naked.”

“When and why did you see your gay best friend naked?” The blonde cut in puzzled, unable to help herself.

“Long story. It was an accident. I learned to warn him before coming over to his house and barging in. Please don’t ask for more details.” The artist groans out.

Regina nods. “Proceed.”

“I threw up after seeing it happened. I wished I could take back every time I wished death on you... I didn’t feel relief when I thought you were gone forever. I felt guilty, terrified, and sick to my stomach. I forgave you as I ran to you and check your pulse.”

Regina’s head whipped up. “That wasn’t a dream?” She asks.

Janis quirks her head at her. “You remember that?”

“Depends... Were you sobbing as you told me not to go and that you didn’t really mean it?”

Janis shakes her head. “Well shit. Sorry you had to see that.”

Regina smiles. “No worries. Until now I thought it was a dream before you told me otherwise.”

“Well it wasn’t a dream.” Janis says avoiding eye contact feeling her cheeks warm up.

“Why did you feel guilty when you saw me get hit? You didn’t push me Jan. You weren’t driving the bus.” Regina murmurs softly while placing her hand on her shoulder

“You ran out because you were pissed off due to things I convinced Caddy to do. If I hadn’t hurt you like I did this wouldn’t have happened.” Janis mumbles.

“And I wouldn’t have realized how awful I was. I saw what people posted about me. Almost everyone was glad when they thought I died. They were congratulating Cady on pushing me. If that isn’t a wake up call... Even with as horrid as healing has been I’m glad it happened. I mean I wouldn’t be sitting here drinking coffee and watching you paint if it hadn’t happened. You’d probably have started a fist fight with me if I even came near you at the beginning of the year.” Regina says looking at the girl that’s still painting.

“That sounds fairly accurate.” The punk smirks shrugging.

Janis pushes the sleeves of the sweatshirt up and glances at the lake. They ease back into silence while Janis paints and Regina reads a book on mythology quietly until Janis can’t help herself. “What did you mean about people being disgusted by what you wanted earlier? Did you mean girls in general or did you mean me?”

Regina sighs. “What does it matter?”

Janis raises an eyebrow at her as if to ask her if she’s being serious.

“The second one.” She groans out embarrassed.

“Did you still?” Janis asks quietly.

The reply she gets is quieter than she was. “Yes.”

Janis smirks at her. “Good to know my crush wasn’t and still isn’t unrequited.” She says while painting, not looking at the girl beside her.

Regina nearly spills her iced latte all over herself when she hears those words come from Janis’s mouth. Janis laughs and Regina decides that being embarrassed can be ok if she gets to hear that laugh follow it.

 

 

 

When Janis gets home the first thing she does is call Damian to tell him about the happenings. While the 2 girls may have decided that they weren’t emotionally stable enough to date yet, but they could see themselves being soon. Janis falls asleep enveloped in a paint covered Korn hoodie that Regina told her looked so much better on her and smelled of vanilla and cinnamon.


End file.
